


Two Stupid Teenagers Kiss for the First Time

by Queenzie



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sloppy Makeouts, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: This is definitely the last time Raven will come out of her room when the boys throw a party in the tower.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Two Stupid Teenagers Kiss for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Damirae Week 2020 Day 3 - First Kiss. I had a better title in mind but I honestly forgot what it was, my bad.

Raven couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just been picked to be stuck in a compact closet with _Damian Wayne: the actual spawn of Satan._ **_For seven whole minutes._**

It started with Jaime and Garfield who decided to throw a party in the tower, inviting all of their "super" friends. And then they decided to play the old classic game called Seven Minutes in Heaven.

 _This_ wasn't going to go well.

"I still do not understand the point of this game," Damian spoke up when they were alone in the darkened small space.

"You've never heard of it?" Raven questioned.

"If I did then I wouldn't have stated that I didn't," Damian bluntly retorted. Raven just rolled her eyes.

The two of them were silent for another moment before Damian decided to speak up again. "Well, are you going to explain it to me or what?"

Raven let out a sigh. She didn't even want to explain the game to him now that he was being a brat about it. "You're locked in the closet with someone for seven minutes," Raven answered. "It's that simple."

Damian was still lost, "And what are we supposed to do in those seven minutes?"

Raven facepalmed. She honestly didn't expect Mr Know It All to be this clueless when it came to simple little teenage games like this. "How do you not get it? Have you ever watched TV?"

"If you don't remember, I am not from this country," Damian replied in annoyance.

Raven collected her thoughts for a moment before responding. "It's basically a make-out game." she stated.

The small room was silent for a moment before Damian finally got the nerve to speak up. A very quiet "Oh" was all he could come up with.

They'd already wasted probably two minutes on the conversation that they just had. _But was that really a bad thing?_ Raven wondered. _Did she really care? It's not like she expected them to actually do anything. Or did she?_

Raven shook the thoughts from her head and let out a sigh. Even if she was expecting anything, she was not making the first move. If Damian wanted a kiss then he'd have to show her.

This was definitely the last time she would come out of her room when the boys threw a party in the tower.

"I've never kissed anyone," Damian suddenly admitted, breaking the silence.

Raven would have guessed that. Damian isn't the type of boy that girls would really go for. Not because he isn't attractive, because she honestly couldn't deny that he was, but rather due to his attitude towards others. "I'm not shocked," she replied without thinking.

Damian got mad at this and began to stand up. Raven noticed this and quickly reached out to grab him before he could get far. Damian looked back at her wearing an equally confused expression. Her face was barely visible through the dimly lit room but her face was easy to make out.

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized, "That was rude."

"It's fine," Damian said as he looked away, "Not like I care. I don't have time for childish games."

Raven looked over amused, "So you're fine with living your whole life without kissing someone?"

Damian just furrowed his eyebrows, "And **_you've_ **kissed someone?"

This shut Raven up instantly. He couldn't see it but her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, crossing her arms across her chest, "I've kissed tons of boys."

"Who?" Damian suspiciously questioned.

Raven thought for a moment before answering, "That's none of your business."

"Liar! You've never kissed anyone either!" Damian immediately boasted.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have no-"

Raven cut him off with her lips against his. "Have too."

Damian instinctively pulled back in shock, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, "The fuck was that?!"

"Your first kiss," Raven answered matter-of-factly

"You mean **_our_ **first kiss?" Damian corrected, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Did you not like it?"

Damian was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I didn't say that."

"Well, you acted like it," Raven replied.

"Of course I did, I wasn't expecting you to do such an explicit thing all of a sudden," Damian explained.

"Well fine, don't expect anything explicit from me ever again," Raven retorted as she went to open the door but was halted by Damian's hand on her shoulder. He pulled her to turn her around and caught her lips in a kiss. But this wasn't an innocent kiss like they'd shared before, this one was passionate and sloppy.

Damian roughly pushed her against the wall, causing a few brooms to fall over beside them. Raven's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden change of scene. Her mind was completely blank at that moment.

When she wasn't kissing back, Damian pulled away from her. "What's wrong?"

Raven glanced at the door, then back at him. After thinking for a moment she responded, "N-Nothing..." she nervously stammered.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, keeping his distance until she answered. He began to feel guilty that he was putting pressure on her. "We can stop if that's what you wish-"

Raven answered him by placing one of her hands on the back of his head, using her fingers to tug at his soft locks of hair and bring his face closer so that his lips met hers again in a needy kiss. She placed her other hand on his back, lightly gripping the back of his hoodie.

This startled Damian but he quickly melted into the kiss, using one hand to cup her cheek while he let the other roam on her thigh, his rough fingertips slightly grazing over the soft bare skin underneath the edge of her skirt. When he pushed himself closer to her, she immediately felt hot at the feeling of something poking her.

Suddenly, footsteps began to be heard from the other side of the door. Once they started getting louder Damian quickly pulled away, trying to act as natural as physically possible when the door flew open.

"Times up, lovebirds!" Garfield exclaimed in the doorway.

Damian just had an annoyed expression while Raven wore her unamused one. "Thank God," Damian said as he stepped out of the dark space, his hoodie pulled down over his crotch so that no one could see the bulge in his pants.

"It couldn't have gone any slower," Raven also complained, playing along with his fake boredom.

Once Garfield left the two and went back over towards the group so they could choose two more people, Raven glanced at Damian, a blush spread across her face as she spoke. "If you come to my room... I could fix that for you." she offered in a low voice, gesturing to his pulled down hoodie.

Damian's eyes went wide and his face began to turn red when he caught onto what she was implying. "Are you-"

Before he could respond, she had already turned around and left for her room, leaving him to think about her offer.


End file.
